


The Mis-adventures of Sabina Fraser

by Revolution25



Category: due South
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-02
Updated: 2002-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revolution25/pseuds/Revolution25
Summary: Fraser visits his other grandparents and brings something home with him.





	The Mis-adventures of Sabina Fraser

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
The Mis-adventures of Sabina Fraser

## The Mis-adventures of Sabina Fraser

by Laurie Strode

Disclaimer: they are not mine, never will be :( puttin em back unharmed.

Author's Notes: I thank Lisa, she makes me. 

Story Notes: 

* * *

The mis-adventures of Sabina Fraser 

(Note: any of the dialogue that takes place in another country is mostly in that countries language, I just don't know the language so it will be typed in English.) 

Benton Fraser got into the plane with a depressed look on his face. He didn't want to go, but his commanding officer told him he needed to take a vacation. He knew it was because he was affected by the case he had just solved. There was no other explanation. They told him he needed to forget her. 

Forget her? It was easier said than done, but his father insisted he went to his grandparents. Not the grandparents he knew, the ones all away across the world. He was to report to the Canadian Consulate in Italy, then to a small town he has never heard of before. 

His father said that it was a town unlike any other. That it seemed to be untouched for a hundred years. No televisions, radios, or even telephones. They did have telegraphs though, that's how his dad got in touch with his grandparents. Apparently they went there because some prominent crime family hunted them down in the early years of WWII. Fascism being prominent in Italy they decided to go to a place where no political party could infiltrate. Before they fled to the town they gave their daughter to a family that they knew was headed to North America. His dad had told him that he was the one to tell them how the war ended, in the late sixties. 

The plane ride was mind numbingly long, so much so he could barely read his name on the card one of the constables was holding. Although he thought it would be a mute point since the man was wearing red serge. Clad in a wrinkled brown uniform he reached the consulate in one piece. He was given directions to the small town and told he should report there right before he left for Canada. 

Small children came running next to the taxi. They laughed and waved to him and soon went back to playing a game similar to soccer. The houses around were large; at least two floors, and were guarded by fences covered in ivy and bright flowers. He knew he had come close to dinnertime, he could smell the pungent spices that seemed to encircle the house. An older man came out. He was dressed nicely and had a full head of striking white hair. He seemed happy to see Benton, which relieved him, since he hadn't heard if they actually wanted to see him. 

He was greeted by all, and hugged by most, even the older gentleman, which surprised him. They all spoke English very well and he spoke Italian very poorly. 

Dinner was loud but no one yelled at each other, it was mostly good-hearted teasing. Apparently a boy had just asked the youngest out. The father kept asking when he would meet his son-in law, and the entire family laughed. 

It was soon time to go to sleep, which Benton welcomed. He was escorted to his very own room and was left alone in the quite. As soon as he hit the sheets he fell asleep, not even having time to pull the covers over himself. 

* * *

2 

Benton woke up to the noise of a man yelling outside his window. He went to look and saw a man yelling and grabbing a young woman. The man then proceeded to raise his hand as if he was going to hit her. Benton ran out the bedroom and across the yard. He then forced the man away from the woman and in broken Italian told the man to leave her alone. His grandfather soon joined him and yelled at the man, which made him walk away. He asked if she was ok and she simply nodded. 

"Benton, can you help her with her scrapes?" 

"Of course." 

And the three of them walked into the house quietly. 

"Who was that man?" 

"That? That's Leo." His grandfather answered. 

"Why did he try to hurt her?" 

"Leo is the local plague around here, he is going to marry Sabina." 

"How could she marry him? The way he treated her was horrendous. I can't believe she would want to marry him after that." 

"Remember when your father told you this place hadn't been touched for a hundred years? Well it is in more ways than one. Equality of women... it is practically non-existent. We are lucky that we are rich enough where our daughters could never have the same problem as Sabina here. Sabina's family is poor and she is one of the most beautiful girls in the town. So you can imagine the slime that wants to marry her. She and her family are long time friends of ours and ... well we hoped that one of our family would fall in love with her and marry her. But as you can see she seems to have no other choice but to marry Leo." 

Fraser sat there baffled. It seemed so archaic, how could someone be forced into marriage like that? He cleaned her wounds and helped her home, talking most of the way. She didn't know English and he didn't speak Italian well but they seemed able to get their points across. When he got back home he decided to go straight to bed, it seemed he was still jet lagged. He couldn't stop thinking about Sabina's situation; he kept wondering how he could help solve it. He was all of a sudden reminded of Victoria and thought; the woman he loved was in prison for the next twenty years, ten if she behaved. He suddenly got tired and decided to go to sleep. He was awakened by a knock at his door. He looked at his RCMP issue watch, 1:30 pm. He reluctantly got up and went to the door where one of his younger relatives was standing waiting for him. 

"Hello." He said groggily. 

"Hello. Sabina wants to see you; she is in the kitchen with Grandmama. She has been waiting since early morning for you to wake up." 

"Ok, will you tell her I'll be right out?" 

The little girl ran quickly to the kitchen. Once Benton had changed and shaved he went to the kitchen. They were cooking a lunch that looked like it could feed two armies. He offered to help his grandmother and the little girl broke out with laughter. She then translated for Sabina what he had said and she looked at him as though he was from mars. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Benton, Caro, men don't help in the kitchen here." 

"It just seems that you have a lot to cook." 

"Yes, the women do. Why don't you and Sabina go outside and I'll call you when dinner is ready." 

They went into the yard again and talked some more. He told some jokes he remembered as a child and she laughed at all of them. She really seemed to enjoy his company and he genuinely enjoyed her. 

There was one point in their conversation where she got nervous. He looked over to see Leo walking by and looking as if he were going to come over to them. Benton took her hand and placed it in his. Leo got the message and decided to walk in the other direction. She thanked him and eased up greatly once Leo left. Lunch was made and as she was leaving for her own house he asked her to stay for lunch. She smiled from ear to ear and went inside with him. 

His family started to warn her once they got inside that, if he should ask her, not to marry him. 

"He sleeps most of the day, then cant sleep at night." The younger girl chimed in. 

"He doesn't eat." His grandmother said and the rest of the table broke out into laughter. 

"He even tried to help us in the kitchen." 

His Grandfather's eyes went wide. 

"You wanted to help the women in the kitchen? Did your mother know about that?" 

"Yes, I used to help her in the kitchen, my dad made me." 

The conversation about him died down and turned on to others at the table. He caught a glance of Sabina as she smiled at him then quickly turned away. 

* * *

3 

Three weeks later. 

"What made you decide this?" His grandfather was shocked, not in a bad way, just utterly shocked. 

"It came to me gradually. I have already asked her, and she has said yes." 

"You know I am happy for you and her, but I can't stop the thought that you decided this because you didn't want her to have to marry Leo. Set my and your grandmother's minds at ease, you do love her don't you?" 

Benton thought about considering this lying, but it wasn't. He loved her; he just wasn't in love with her. 

"Yes, I do." 

They talked about it, Benton and Sabina, and they decided that they should get married and move to Canada. They hadn't talked about love, but she seemed happy enough just to get away from Leo. She also talked about going to school and learning about what he did for a living. He knew she would be a lot happier once she got to Canada and was able to do things she never dreamt of. 

The ceremony was simple yet traditional. Afterwards though; her mother and aunts had talked to her and when they came back she seemed frightened of him. After the long day of celebration he was glad to be able to go to sleep and once they got to the bedroom she seemed ten times more frightened of him than before. 

"What's the matter?" 

"They told me you would wrestle me and put something in me. They told me it was best not to struggle. They said you would hurt me." 

"I promise you Sabina I will not. I will not wrestle you and I will not do anything that would hurt you, ever." 

"On your mother's grave?" 

"On my mother's grave. Would you like to go to sleep now?" 

"Ok." 

"I'll sleep on the floor then." 

"No, no. I don't want to put you out of your bed. We can sleep together." 

"Are you sure?" 

She nodded and changed in the bathroom as he changed in the bedroom. She looked at him as she crossed to her side of the bed. 

"You've been hurt." He could see her looking at the otter wound. 

"Yes I have." He took her arm and pointed out a scar there, "You've been hurt too." 

He slid under the covers and watched as she got in too. 

"My sister says I have to kiss you now." 

"You don't have to if you don't want to." 

She kissed him on his cheek and looked at him. 

He took her face in his hands and she closed her eyes. He lightly placed a kiss on her cheek then took some of the hair that had fallen on her face and pushed it behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered open and he smiled reassuring her. He slid down the bed and she followed suit right before he turned out the light and went to sleep. 

* * *

4 

It seemed to take hours to say good-bye. They first left her family, then his. The taxi pulled up and they got in. She said they were going really fast and he could see her getting green, he then told the driver to slow down. They go to the Consulate and checked through there; just two Canadian citizens leaving for Canada. The plane ride was fascinating to her, she thoroughly enjoyed every minute and it seemed to cut the flight time in half for Benton. 

* * *

He told them he had a surprise for them, he just never said what. When they got off the plane he saw his fathers jaw drop to the floor and Buck... well he obviously had some Moose hock rolled in wild boar tongue covered with gorgonzola cheese.

"Hello Dad." 

"Son, you seem to have come back with a girl." 

"Let me introduce you to Sabina Fraser. We're married." 

"You married a girl." 

"How are you?" Buck said politely and shook her hand. 

"Don't do that." Bob gave him a dirty look. 

Fraser translated and she said she was doing well. 

"Doesn't she speak any English?" 

Benton smiled and shook his head. "Not a word." 

"Dear god son. We made you go over there to get over a girl, not to pick up one!" 

"She seems like a lovely young woman." Buck smiled. 

"Are you daft?" 

Innusiq came with two handfuls of snack food. 

"Who is the hot girl?" 

"Lets just go!" 

"This is Sabina." 

"Hey I am Innusiq." He kissed the top of her hand and they all ran to catch up with Bob. 

"Dose he not like me?" she asked him very worried. 

"Its nothing to worry about, you'll grow on him." 

"Yeah, don't worry, he hates everyone he meets." 

"When did you learn Italian?" 

"Did you forget? We share a cabin, when you listen to those god-awful tapes I was sitting right next to you. And there wasn't much to do when you left." 

"You missed me?" 

"Yeah, my right hook isn't what it used to be." 

"I missed you too. Do you think there is any way we can get him to hate her less?" 

"Can you guarantee grandkids in the next year?" 

They got into both jeeps. Benton was forced to go alone with his father while Buck drove Sabina and Innusiq. 

"Son... I just hope you didn't marry this poor girl to... well to cool off..." 

"Dad I did not marry her for that. You of all people should know I would never do that. I am actually a ... well I am quite frankly hurt that you would think that." 

"What am I supposed to think son? You weren't gone that long then you come back with... An attractive woman who might be able to satisfy animal needs." 

"Well if that was the case then you should be happy, you could have grandkids." 

That made Fraser Sr. smile. But then he frowned. "That's not why you married the woman is it?" 

"No. You know how Grandfather told you the town hadn't been touched in a century? Well he meant it in every particular." 

"What do you mean son?" 

"Women aren't able to do anything but cook, they can't own property, and are practically bartered off to marriage. Leo a particular scum wanted to marry Sabina." 

"Why dose it have to be any of your concern?" 

"He hit her Dad. They weren't even married and he hit her." 

"So you want to give this girl a go at life as it were?" 

"Yes." 

"Ok, you have my blessing. Just know that I am giving you slack in the hopes that you'll fall in love with the girl." 

"Understood." 

* * *

5 

"She wont do it." Benton took her back to the shower for the hundredth time that day. "Its just a shower. It isn't raining inside. Like a bath." 

"What's up?" 

"Sabina is afraid of the shower. She thinks its witchcraft because it's raining inside." 

"Good luck." Innusiq walked away. 

"Aren't you going to help me?" 

"Your wife, your problem." 

He didn't know what to do short of getting in the shower with her, and that would have frightened her even more. He was just about fed up when he remembered a way to calm her down. 

"I would never allow anything to hurt you. You know that right?" 

She nodded. 

"So you know the shower wont hurt you because I wont let it, right?" 

She thought about it for a short while and then nodded slowly. He turned on the shower and left her to take the shower. 

* * *

6 

Three years later 

"Benton!!" We are going to be late!!" 

"Hey Sab, where is Benton?" 

"Choosing between which suit to wear out of the four he has." Innusiq elevator eyed Sabina. 

"You are red hot! I am telling you, if you weren't married to my best friend you'd be in trouble. Who am I kidding, you're still in trouble." He pinched her and went back to a mirror to tie his tie. 

"Benton, the brown one, everyone will be wearing the brown uniform." 

"Yes, but which one?" 

Sabina and Innusiq looked at each other and tried not to laugh. 

"Do you need help dressing yourself?" She walked up the stairs and entered his bedroom. She found herself watching him as he walked across the room only clad in his boxers. His eyes met hers and she suddenly felt very embarrassed. She tried to look everywhere but at him. 

"If you want I can help you pick out which brown uniform." 

"Thank you." 

She took the closest uniform to her and gave it to him. Her hand brushed against his and... electricity. The warmth from his hand seemed to circulate through her body, like electricity. She felt the need to kiss him but fought it. He didn't though. He took a few steps forward and licked his lips. He leaned forward and ... 

"Come on!! It doesn't take that long to get dressed." 

Sabina, startled, left the room in a hurry. 

Benton put his head in his hands. He was scum. Dressed, needed to get dressed. 

* * *

"Hey Sab, how are you? Ready to check out another?" 

"Hello Shirley. Yeah, but I'm not sure which book, mind if I look around?" 

"Honey, this is a Library, you can look around all you want." 

She smiled and went back to the shelves. They reached the walls and made a large maze of the room. Books books everywhere and not a person who'll read. She was often the only one in the library, and she more or less liked it that way. No one checking out a book she wanted, no waiting. 

She was looking through a section she really never went to before and pulled out a book, "The Joy of Italian Cooking" but another book fell to the ground. It smacked her in the foot. 

"Jesus!" she rubbed her toe and picked up the offending literature. 

"The Joy of Sex." She said the title aloud. 

"Hey that's a good book for you. You and Constable Fraser have been married for three years right? That has some really helpful suggestions. You want to check it out?" 

She nodded and handed the book to Shirley. 

* * *

7 

"What book have you been reading for the past week? Shirley told me good luck with it." 

She sat down next to him and shoved the book in front of him. His eyes widened. 

"You wanna go have sex now? Cause that's what married people do right? That's what we were supposed to be doing from the beginning. But you did promise me, you promised me you would never have sex with me Benton!!!" 

"I said that to calm you down, I said I wouldn't hurt you. You were frightened." 

"You lied. You son of a bitch, you lied to your wife. Wait, I am not your wife am I?" 

"Sabina, calm down." 

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? How in the hell should I calm down? You Bastard. You know everyone thinks we can't have children? They think I am baron or something!! See they think we are normal, they don't know how big of an ass you actually are. How could you?" 

"I was doing you a favor, I didn't want you to have to marry that jerk." 

"Well I would have preferred it. That's right, I'd rather be beaten every morning and raped every night than to live like this. You tell me you love me and that you would never let anything hurt me. Scars are superficial Ben, This.... This tears my heart." 

"I do love you." 

"What did you do?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I checked out another book it says you have to ... every once and a while. Did you cheat on me?" 

"No." 

"Did you masturbate?" 

He cringed at her choice of words. "Yes, I did." 

"Who... What... Who did you think about?" 

"Sabina, I don't think-" 

"I just want to know if it was me or her." 

"Her?" 

"Innusiq told me about her, don't think I am stupid, I know there had to have been a reason you went all the way to Italy." 

"Sabina, I love you." 

She wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"But you think of her. You need her." 

"I am in love with her Sabina." 

"And I hate you." 

She got up and ran to her room. He followed her only one step behind. She took a suitcase from the shelf in the closet and opened it on the bed. 

"Don't do this Sabina." 

"Don't do what? Something rational?" 

"Don't leave me. I love you." 

"Oh really? If you love me so much than why are you letting me feel this way? Why are you letting me be in pain? You promised you would never hurt me." 

"I didn't try to." 

"You think that some how makes it better? Let me tell you something Benton Fraser, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. It doesn't matter if you meant to or not, you did it. I ... I thought you and I ... I thought you loved me as much as I loved you. I was wrong so I am leaving." 

"I could learn... I can try..." 

"You can learn to love your WIFE? I was wrong, you're the one that needs mental help." 

She closed that suitcase and opened the next harshly. 

"I don't want to live here without you Sabina. I hate that I hurt you, you know that don't you?" 

"You should have thought about that before you didn't tell me." 

"You never said anything about love to me before we got married, I thought that we both knew what was going on." 

"God Benton how much of a dumbass are you? I was a little girl then. I was the one afraid of showers and of men wrestling me trying to put 'something' in me. Of course I loved you, I married you. And here, now, I think I am so smart. That I am so much better than that girl that used to get beaten up by her boyfriend. And I learn in one afternoon that that's all I am. I am that little girl again and everything I thought was right was turned upside down." 

"I didn't think it would be that big of a deal, marriage is much more than just sex." 

"You are right Benton, as always. I have two questions for you though. What makes us different than best friends? What makes us different than ... you and Innusiq?" 

"I've kissed you." 

"Great time for sarcasm. And my second question, what happens when she comes out of jail? You said yourself you loved her, would I just be thrown to the side to make way for the ex-convict?" 

"I would never throw you to the side, never." 

"Well I only have your word to go on that, and I know now I can't trust that." 

Closing the last suitcase she put them all in the front of the cabin. Fraser didn't know what to do, she was about to leave. He grabbed her and made her stand in front of him. 

"Please don't go, I need you here." 

"You need me? Do you need me in bed at night? Is there just some days where you just need to have sex with me. Do you need me sexually?" 

He stood there in silence. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't lie yet he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. 

"Let. Me. Go." 

He leaned down and kissed her, trying to convince her and himself that they could have a normal marriage. He ended the kiss and she immediately slapped him. The door then opened and she ran to Innusiq. 

"Can you drive me out of here?" 

"Sure, hey have you been crying?" 

"I'll tell you on the way." 

* * *

8 

Innusiq packed that night and left with Sabina. Soon enough divorce papers came and he just looked at them. Divorce. He signed them quickly not thinking about it too much. An hour or two later Buck Frobisher came to the door. 

"How are you Benton?" 

"As good as can be expected." 

"Well I guess you don't take the inevitable very well." 

"You knew this was going to happen?" 

"Benton, you don't think that you could go on with a relationship like that forever, did you? You both had to move on from that. Its unhealthy." 

"So how come I feel like this?" 

"I don't know." 

* * *

Mrs. Vecchio: Maria, you are not getting an annulment. Maria: Ma, how can you say that? The man is an animal. 

This was nothing like his own family. These people attacked you, while they loved you. Chicago was a different kind of family all together. Something about his newfound friend made him feel even lonelier than before, but he still couldn't put his finger on it. At the height of that pain of loneliness is when he saw her. Victoria. He saw her and he knew he needed her. He needed to be with her. No matter what. 

* * *

Sabina enters the apartment after Victoria left. 

"Did you think we could pretend it didn't happen?... How could you do it? How could you do that to me, huh? How could you do it...." 

It was all he could do, just pull Sabina closer to him, He needed... 

"No..." 

"I'm sorry." 

He kisses her deeply. 

* * *

He wakes up again, as always in the hospital bed. With no Sabina or Victoria. He wakes every morning and can't decide who he needs more. The painkillers were doing it. Once he stopped taking them the hallucinations would stop and he wouldn't feel this... this feeling that felt almost like being homesick, but worse. He can still hear the arguments in his head, "You said yourself you loved her, would I just be thrown to the side to make way for the ex-convict?" He didn't doubt it now. He threw Ray to the side once she came back. Ray, his best friend since coming to Chicago. He just felt this need when he was with her. Being with her didn't make it stop though, even when he was climaxing inside her he could feel the need being dulled but it never actually died. 

* * *

9 

"The American Embassy is on the line sir." 

Fraser picked up the phone from his subordinate. 

"Hey Fraser, its me. We leave for Chicago in four hours. You sure you got all your stuff packed? We wouldn't want you to leave anything and have to come back." 

"Every thing is all packed Ray." 

"Greatness." 

On their way to the airport the ride was silent, which was unlike Ray. 

"Is there anything you wanted to tell me Ray?" 

"Yeah, something's been bothering me since I stopped of at this town. I opened my wallet to pay for my candy and the woman saw the picture of me, you, 'nd Maggie. She said she knew you from a while back. Said the next time I saw you... She asked how your wife was. What did she mean?" 

He wished he didn't have to do this. 

"She meant, how is my wife. Ray, I was married before." 

"How come you never told anyone? Fraser, I told you about Stell, why couldn't you tell me about her? I ... I just feel kinda betrayed that a stranger knows more about my best friend than me." 

"She left me. She left me and she had every reason to do so. She loved me unconditionally and I ... I couldn't give her that back." 

Fraser wiped at the tears with his uniform sleeve. 

"I just wish I could talk to her again. Just to be with her again." 

"Fraser.... I've been there, done that, t-shirt is in the closet. You can't go back. 'You know, she is your EX-wife, you can't really interfere in her life.' Some guy I know told me that once." 

"He must have been some kind of moron." 

"Kinda, but he was right this time. You'll never have her back the way it was a long time ago, trust me, I know." 

"I went to Italy.." 

* * *

10 

Sabina went up the stairs. Four locks on the door, she remembered a time when one was considered paranoid. Now one lock on your door meant you were crazy for not having more. Innusiq was going to come home soon from the consulate. His new boss was supposed to arrive any day now, and she could hardly wait to see who it would be. Lieutenant welsh told her she would not believe this guy, that she would have to wait and see him to believe him. She felt kind of nervous being partnered with this guy Kowalski, it would be her first partner as a detective. She took the test and passed about two months ago, which made her so happy, she hugged practically every one in the precinct. Welsh had been especially proud since he helped her most of the way, she knew she couldn't have done it without him. He was a great teacher and an even better boss. He believed in her, even when she doubted herself. 

Innusiq entering the apartment stopped her thoughts and reminded her to start the cooking... Now where was the number to the new Japanese place? 

"Have you found out who your new commanding officer is?" 

Innusiq sat Sabina down and looked at her as if someone had died. 

"I think we need to leave." 

"What are you talking about? You love it here, I love it here." 

"We need to go." 

"Is it about the new sergeant?" 

"Yes." 

Sabina waited for more but it seemed as if he weren't going to say any more on the subject. 

"What about them?" 

Innusiq came over and hugged her. Danger Will Robinson, Danger. 

"What. Is. Wrong?" 

"Its him." 

"Him? You mean... Benton?" 

He nodded conforming her suspicions. She looked at her watch, 5 pm. She could clean out her desk now, no point in putting it off. 

* * *

Welsh was sitting in his office again when most went home already. He opened the coffee he bought from across the street, one of his usual late night indulgences. He looked up from the file he was reading to see one of his deceives entering the squad room with a box. Sabina rarely stayed late unless she was working on a case, but she never brought a box. He watched as she went to her desk and started ... packing? This couldn't be, she would never leave, not after she just got promoted. 

"What's going on here?" 

She jumped about two feet apparently surprised. 

"I...I am cleaning out my desk sir." 

"You mean for good?" 

"Yes. Me and my friend are moving." 

"Do you want to tell me why now one of my very own Detectives has decided to leave?" 

"I have to sir." 

"You know Sabina you can tell me any thing, if you need any help..." 

"Its not a problem you can help with. I just need to leave." 

"I think I at least deserve an explanation." 

She seemed to struggle with it for a while, but then gave in. 

"I need to leave because of ... my ex-husband is moving here. I cant.... I just can't be here when he is here." 

"Was the divorce that bad?" 

"You have no idea. I haven't even talked to him since we divorced." 

"You ever think maybe that's your problem? Maybe you should talk to him." 

"You think so?" 

"Yes, I do. If you don't talk about what happened between the two of you any time he comes near a station you work at you'll just chicken out and leave." 

"Thanks for the help Welsh." 

"What help? I'm just trying to save myself the trouble of breaking in a new cadet." 

They said their goodbyes and she went on her way back to her apartment to tell Innusiq they were going nowhere, at least not yet. She needed to talk to him and she was not going to leave until she did. She turned the corner to the apartment building, and then parked. As she was getting out of the car and locking the door she felt a prick on her neck. 

"What the..." was all that came out of her mouth before she fainted. 

* * *

11

"He was mine before you came, he'll be mine after your gone." 

Everything was fuzzy, and the room seemed to rotate. She could tell that the voice was one of a woman, but she did not recognize it. 

"Where am I?" 

"It doesn't matter, you wont be here long." 

"Why?" 

"Well its because I'm going to kill you. Of course we are going to have to make it look like a suicide." 

"Why me?" She closed her eyes and pulled at her arms, they were standard police issue handcuffs, most likely her own. 

"Because when you're dead we can be together." 

"You and Innusiq?" she tried to follow the voice as it moved around the room. The figure was too fuzzy to make out any distinctive characteristics. 

"Don't pretend to not know, you know who I am talking about. I am never going to let anything get in between us, especially you." 

"You mean Benton? Victoria?" She swung around trying to get up, trying to escape. 

"So you know about me? I know a lot about you, the little woman." 

"I know a lot about you, the insane criminal." 

"Do you really think this is a good time to be making fun of me?" 

"I wasn't making fun of you. If I wanted to make fun of you I would have called you a dime store whore, but then again, I'm not making fun." 

She felt the hit cut through her cheek and the blood trickle down her neck. 

Two hands grabbed her and two eyes were brought into focus. They were dark and unforgiving. 

"Don't ever talk about me like that again or I'll make sure my plan goes wrong and you die a slow painful death." 

* * *

11 

"What about the Adams case?" 

"Sabina has it." 

"And where is detective Alexander?" 

"No one knows. That friend of hers, Innusiq or whatever disappeared too." 

Welsh called the commander so she could keep an eye on his guys while he checked on Sabina. He thought she was going to stay after their conversation last night, maybe she needed more convincing. 

He pulled up next to her car and looked around. The car was parked in its usual place, and there seemed to be no damages. He went up stairs and picked the lock to her apartment. There were vegetables cut on the counter and potatoes that had been cut had already turned brown. He turned around and saw the small table next to the door, which had all the mail, had been knocked over. He went down the hall to the living room and saw Innusiq watching TV. 

"Are you ok, you haven't been answering your phone." 

He went to the front of the couch and saw that he had been bound and gagged and cut deeply. His pulse was weak and blood seemed to be everywhere. 

He went to the closest phone and dialed 911. 

* * *

"Lieutenant?" 

"Yes doctor?" 

"He is stabilizing. We are going to move him to the ICU." 

"Alright, keep me informed." 

Vecchio came up to Welsh. 

"You called me sir?" 

"Vecchio, Sabina got a visitor last night, I want to know who and I want to know yesterday, are we clear?" 

"Crystal sir, do we know who we are looking for?" 

"They didn't know the apartment but I think they either knew Innusiq and Sabina from their past, or they knew of them. He was a warning; if we don't keep our cool they are going to kill Sabina. It's a race against the clock Vecchio; find out all you can about the past criminals they have come across, you got it? We are most likely looking for an extremely smart psycho." 

"Got it." 

* * *

12 

"Sir?" Vecchio entered his office and closed the door. 

"You got the information?" 

"No sir, I don't think we can get the information we need." 

"What do you mean?" 

"The names Sabina Alexander and Innusiq Akamu are aliases. There are no birth certificates, social security numbers, or YMCA cards. Nothing." 

"Check their fingerprints." 

"Already did. It seems as if they never existed before they came to Chicago." 

"I am sure they are good people, there has to be a mistake." 

"I am sorry Sir, but it seems they've lied to us all." 

"I am sure Alexander is a good cop. I would put my reputation on the line for any cop in my precinct, her especially, there has to be a reason." 

Welsh entered the crime scene for the second time and went to the bedrooms. Nothing odd there. He hesitated before going into the first drawer, privacy was one thing, an investigation was another. He made his way to the bottom drawer and found a manila envelope. There was a letter written in Italian, a book, most likely a diary again written in Italian, and one picture. It was a picture of her and a man who looked like...who was someone he knew. He took out his cell phone and called Vecchio. "Vecchio." 

"Vecchio, call Sergeant Fraser and ask him if he knows any one from Italy by the name of Sabina." 

* * *

She awoke for the seventh time and pulled at her cuffs, she had been cuffed to a large pole that seemed cold to the touch. Water pipe? It wasn't one that carried steam or coal. She wasn't at a place with a furnace, maybe an old sewage plant? The pipe didn't feel like there was anything moving through it, they were probably in an abandoned building. Iron. Iron, so it must be post civil war early 20th century. Ok she could go with this as long as she didn't have to think about her situation right now. 

"Well, well. Seems the little wife has some skeletons in her closet. You know changing your name makes people suspicious. Welsh thinks you killed Innusiq you know. And once Benton comes and confirms it you'll commit suicide not being able to take the guilt." 

"Why would I kill Innusiq?" 

"Ah, well I took care of that. You see he came on to you and you told him no. But he is still violently in love with you. So what do you think happens? He tries to kill you, if he can't have you, then no one will ever have you. But you are able to over power him and place him in restraints. You have a knife in your hands and right before you can call in for back up he plunges in the knife hilt deep, killing himself. You explain it all in your suicide note." 

She took the note out of her pocket and placed it in front of Sabina. It matched her handwriting exactly. 

"You'll never get away with this, Benton knows I'd never kill myself." 

"I think I can persuade him into thinking other wise. After all, he does love me. Does he love you?" 

"No. I don't think he does. But he would never do something he knew was wrong." 

"He will. He has and he is going to again." 

"What if he doesn't do it?" 

"That's simple, if I can't have him, no one will." 

* * *

13 

Kowalski's phone rang. They had been driving for at least 6 hours and Kowalski was seeing pink elephants driving clown cars before he got his coffee at the last rest stop. "Kowalski." 

"Put Benny on the phone." 

He handed the phone to the only other passenger besides the wolf. 

"Hey Benny, gotta ask you a question about a case I've been working on. Do you know anyone from Italy by the name of Sabina?" 

"Yes, I do. What's wrong? What happened to her?" 

"She disappeared. Her roommate got a knife in the gut." 

"Is Innusiq going to be alright?" 

"He's in the ICU. How did you know his name?" 

"This is very important Ray, What happened to her?" 

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, we don't know. Welsh said you knew her so I was counting on you knowing if anyone hated her or something." 

"Everyone loved her." 

"Ok, well I gotta get back to work." 

Ray franticly changed the radio station. 

"What was that about?" 

"My Ex-wife is missing." 

* * *

"Oh look what I have. Your standard regulation .38? And one bullet. There is only one cause that's all your going to need to blow your brains out." 

"Please, don't kill me." Sabina said between sobs. She knew she was going to die and knew nothing was going to change that. 

"Don't cry, you wont feel a thing. Actually I always wondered if you could feel the back of your skull coming off. Well I guess I can't ask you, you'll be dead. Don't worry, Ben will be coming soon, soon enough to see you die." 

Sabina kept crying knowing an experienced police officer wouldn't let this happen. 

"I can't let you hurt her." Benton's voice surprised both her and Victoria. Victoria stood beside her and pointed the gun to her head. 

"Help me." She squeaked. 

"I made a promise, to Victoria. Sorry Sabina." He said as he entered the dingy room. 

"You're going with me, aren't you Ben?" She could feel the pressure of the gun to her head lighten up. 

"Well if I assist in the murder of my Ex- wife I would have to wouldn't I?" 

He took his gun out and cocked it. Victoria smiled, knowing he would never lie, especially to the woman he loved. Sabina began to sob again, conforming that even she knew he would kill her. Now it would be perfect, they would both be on the run. 

"Bastard." Sabina sobbed. 

"You know its all your fault. The last time we saw each other you put the nail in your own coffin, 'I'd rather be beaten every morning and raped every night than to live like this.' Well since we can't arrange that I think we can think of a suitable alternative." 

He aimed his gun and waited for a moment. 

"Victoria, I am a good shot but lets not take any chances, ok?" 

She took a couple steps to the side and waited with baited breath as the trigger pulled back and.... 

**BANG**

The End 

* * *

* * *

End The Mis-adventures of Sabina Fraser by Laurie Strode:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
